Out
by JadedLogic
Summary: A cute little fluffy one-shot based off the episode that Jane thinks shes pregnant.


"I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's it? No that's great Jane or studies have shown that pregnant detectives catch bad guys twice as fast?"

Maura's eyes cast downward and she regretted the small jab. Why wasn't she saying anything?!

"You just caught me off guard."

"Well how do you think I feel? I'm the one growing a baby!"

"You don't have to be so rude Jane." Maura snapped. What? Oh no what was happening here ? The ME continued. "You just confided in me a very personal piece of information that may or may not be true. I was trying to be considerate of your feelings. Unlike you I think before I speak." Maura was more offended than what Jane saw as necessary and the anger radiating off of the blonde couldn't possibly be all of her fault. Right?

"Maura-"

"No Jane! Its not fair!" Maura's hands flew up in the air.

What the hell was she talking about?

"He can't raise a child across the world and he only shows up when it's convenient for him! He's as dependable as a bottomless bucket. And now you tell me how I'm supposed to react to you being pregnant? The truth is Jane I'm upset but mostly because Casey doesn't treat you the way he should. You deserve better!"

"Well its a little late for that now and I don't exactly have a line of suitors waiting for me at my door!"

Maura pinched the bridge of her nose and did a little shake of her head as if the act could physically brush away her feelings. Then after a deep breath her anger fleeted.

"I'll help you in any way I can Jane..."

"Thank you..." She shifted nervously on her feet unsure of how to proceed now. Maura wasn't as angry but she could see how irritated she still was. "We good?"

"Yes." Maura smiled but it never met her eyes. What was up with her? The air felt heavy and uncomfortable between them. She wanted to just get away from it but she valued their friendship too much.

"Come on Maur. What's really bugging you?" Maura's lips pressed together firmly. "I don't see any hives yet but they're bound to show up if you don't speak your mind..." Mauras shoulders sagged slightly and it seemed to do the trick.

"Jane I must admit there is something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now but I fear it might just make things more complicated for you. Especially now with a possible baby on the way..."

"I deal with my mother on a daily basis. Nothing you say can compare to what I endure with her." Maura cracked a smile and it took away some of the tension they both were feeling. Though Maura still looked like she was seconds away from breaking out into itchy blotches of skin.

"Jane...I..."Maura stopped to keep the tremble from her voice. She had never seen Maura look so small or sound so vulnerable. There was a quick intake of air and Maura said it. "I'm in love with you."

"Yeah right and I'm a millionaire." The words just poured out, with nothing to hold them back.

Maura's face fell even lower and now there were tears shimmering in her eyes. Once she saw them she realized Maura was dead serious. _Way to go Rizzoli!_

"Oh shit Maur. That's not what I meant!" Through a sniffle Maura lifted her chin to meet Jane's eyes. "Its just hard to believe I mean you're you and I'm me." The tears started falling after that.

"You'll have to excuse me Jane..." Maura put a hand to her forehead, shielding her face from Jane as she turned away.

"No Maura!" Jane reached out and quickly gripped Maura's bicep pulling her back. "Let me explain..." Jane's heart lept into her throat as she took in Maura's devastation. She hadn't been rejecting her. She would do anything for Maura couldn't she see that? "I love you too Maura." The blondes hazel eyes flickered briefly. "But I'm so out of your league. I just don't understand how you could love me. You're amazing. The chief medical examiner of the commonwealth of Massachusetts who wears designer clothes and drinks fancy panda poo tea. I'm just detective Jane Rizzoli lame roly poly Rizzoli..." Maura laughed through her tears at the name. "I thought if i tried with Casey... Maybe these feelings for you would just go away..." She moved her hand to Maura's cheek and wiped away a stream of tears. "and now you tell me I could have…" She shut her eyes tightly pushing back her own tears. All this time all the pain she could have spared herself." I didn't think you swung that way."

"What way?"

Jane laughed through her building tears.

"Its an expression... I just meant I didn't think you were gay."

"Oh well...I've never technically been in a sexual relationship with a woman or really thought of them in such a way. That is until you Jane. "

"So I turned you gay?"

"Yes. I suppose you did." They both laughed now but when the laughter faded the silence gave way to a growing uncertainty. What do they do now? She still was 'with' Casey but she wanted Maura. She would always pick Maura.

"Jane can I..." Her eyes fell on Jane's lips and she unconsciously wet her own. "I want to kiss you."

Jane smiled warmly at her blunt awkwardness, she was walking on eggshells it seemed hesitant, after feeling so rejected. She stepped forward, gently hooking an arm around Maura's thin waist and pulled her into her keeping their eyes locked. She wanted Maura to see and feel every emotion she felt for she wasn't just saying that to make her feel better. When Maura's eyes shimmered back at hers she knew her message had been received. Their lips were mere centimeters apart. all it would take was a tiny step forward but she was finding it hard to make that jump. However, Maura's hands were digging softly into her hip bone and that seemed to be the push she needed. A tiny mew of pleasant surprise escaped Maura at the unexpected lunge but it was quickly forgotten as they explored this new shift in their relationship. she lost herself in bliss but couldn't help noticing that Maura was obnoxiously just as good of a kisser as she was an ME. however she didn't really mind her need to excel.

They eventually pulled back for air, and Maura leaned against her sighing into the crook of her neck.

"What?"

"Jane I've wanted to do that for weeks...and now that I have I'm afraid I won't be able to again. Please tell me I can."

"Of course you can. With lips like yours I'd have to be mad not to! Just not in front of Ma or Frankie..."

"I wouldn't do that to you Jane." She chuckled. Maura's eyes sparkled with mirth and she slid an arm down to Jane's backside. The detective instantly pulled Maura in a little tighter.

"I never said you could touch ." Jane husked.

"You never said I couldn't..."

" I'm shocked. You of all people know how poor that line of logic is."

Maura squeezed Jane's rear and she jumped away from the surprise.

Maura came away laughing.

"Har har laugh it up." Jane smirked. They shared expressions of utter happiness before the silence was broken.

"I missed this..." Jane said suddenly. "Us. I never realized how much being with you made me feel." Jane's face saddened inexplicably and Maura inched back towards her.

"I have to tell Casey it's over. I can't let him think things are okay between us. They aren't."

"And what about his child?"

"I'll tell him...but I don't know if that's the case yet okay?"

"Okay Jane."

Maura retreated to her sink to grab a glass of water. In this moment Jane took in her almost gaunt appearance. Had she been taking care of herself? It was strange to think the woman that ate kale and did yoga wouldn't but she certainly looked worse for wear.

"Have you been eating Maur?"

She turned quickly at the question.

"Of course I have!"

"I mean eating enough?"

Maura didn't answer at first, she couldn't lie.

"Well...based on my calorie expenditure I suppose I haven't been eating enough. I've just been so preoccupied lately."

"Let's go out tonight. On me."

Maura beamed at the idea.

"Like a date?"

"Like a date. "

"Let me go change!" Maura set down her glass and paused before leaving. "Are you going to wear that?"

Jane looked down at her wardrobe. It's what she normally wore. Blazer, pants suit, tee.

"Yes?"

"Come on let's pick you out something pretty. I know I have some clothing that will fit you."

"Maura...please tell me you won't make me walk down a runway."

"That's absurd." Maura started to push Jane out the door. "I don't have a runway."


End file.
